


Here

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: 'til it's Gone Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Chuck gives Dean a second chance with Y/n…but why?~~~~~~~~~~“Why are you doing this, Chuck?”God shrugged. “Maybe I’m bored, Dean.”Chuck disappeared as the bunker door creaked open. Dean closed his eyes, pain running through him. He knew who was walking in that door, but he didn’t want to see what condition He’d brought her back in. “Dean?” He squeezed his eyes shut tighter at the sound of her voice, soft and warm with worry. “Are you okay?”“You’re not real,” he whispered as the sound of her boots came to a stop in front of him. She certainly seemed real enough. He could smell her perfume, some Calvin Klein mix she’d been wearing since high school.“Of course I’m real, Dean. Chuck can do anything. How many times has he brought Cas back?”“You’re a trap. You’re a…plot device, you-” He felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and his throat closed around the rest of his sentence.“Open your eyes, Dean.”“I can’t. I…I can’t.” He shook his head. “Because you’re just…y/n, you-”“I’m not going anywhere. Chuck brought me back for you.”





	Here

**Chapter Warnings:** smut, **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, oral sex (male rec), unprotected sex, angst…SO MUCH ANGST!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bottle was almost empty. He’d been slowly draining it for hours. Thinking over every shitty thing that had happened to him, his brother, the people he loved, all orchestrated for _God’s _entertainment. Every death, every torture, every love lost…it all meant nothing.

“Well, it’s good to see you’re still on brand, drinking your pain away,” Chuck said, appearing next to him in the War Room.

“Go away, you bastard,” Dean demanded, not turning to him.

Chuck hummed thoughtfully and pursed his lips. “Nah.” He moved to sit on the edge of the map table. “I like it here. Didn’t want you guys to have a _place _for years, but I warmed to the idea.”

“What do you want?” Dean snapped.

“Same thing as always, Dean- A good story.” He sighed and scratched at his beard. “And I was thinking about why the cemetery scene didn’t work and I figured it out. Mary wasn’t a strong enough pull.” Dean’s eyes snapped to God’s and narrowed. “Yeah, see, she might have died suddenly again, without giving you a chance to say ‘goodbye’ but I let you get closure with her. You got your ‘I love you’s out. You got your ‘I _hate _you’s out. That was a powerful scene.”

Chuck pushed off from the table and started to pace around it. “You may not have gotten to say ‘goodbye’ but you got closure. Mary wasn’t the carrot I should have used. I should’ve used someone who sacrificed herself for you and your family. Someone that you hurt deeply and didn’t have the chance to fix things with before she had Castiel blow her eyes out.”

Dean’s jaw twitched as he remembered walking into the dungeon, expecting to find y/n tied to the chair but finding it empty instead. Chuck shrugged and stopped pacing. “At least he wrapped her and set up her pyre so you wouldn’t have to see her like that.”

“Like _Jack_?” Dean bit out through a sneer.

“Yeah, exactly,” Chuck said, happily. “If I’d offered you y/n instead of Mary, I bet you would-”

“No,” Dean growled, standing. “I wouldn’t have. Y/n _loved _Jack. She wouldn’t’ve wanted to come back at his expense, either. I wouldn’t do that to her.”

“Are you sure, Dean? You wouldn’t do that to her? After what you did to her before?”

“Shut up,” he responded angrily.

“‘Cause you broke her heart without giving it much thought.”

“I gave it plenty of thought. I _thought _she was better off without me.” Dean shook his head. “She’d’ve been better off if she never _met _me.”

“Possibly. Or she might’ve died in a fight with a werewolf like her dad.” Dean swallowed thickly at the thought. “The wolf that fucked her face up? Yeah, that one would’ve ended her without you distracting it by calling her name.”

“Why are you doing this, Chuck?”

God shrugged. “Maybe I’m bored, Dean.”

Chuck disappeared as the bunker door creaked open. Dean closed his eyes, pain running through him. He knew who was walking in that door, but he didn’t want to see what condition He’d brought her back in. “Dean?” He squeezed his eyes shut tighter at the sound of her voice, soft and warm with worry. “Are you okay?”

“You’re not real,” he whispered as the sound of her boots came to a stop in front of him. She certainly seemed real enough. He could smell her perfume, some Calvin Klein mix she’d been wearing since high school.

“Of course I’m real, Dean. Chuck can do anything. How many times has he brought Cas back?”

“You’re a trap. You’re a…plot device, you-” He felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and his throat closed around the rest of his sentence.

“Open your eyes, Dean.”

“I can’t. I…I can’t.” He shook his head. “Because you’re just…y/n, you-”

“I’m not going anywhere. Chuck brought me back for you.”

“Why? I didn’t do what He wanted. His _scene _failed. Sam shot him. Why would He-”

Her hand left his wrist and he felt almost relieved, that she must be leaving, Chuck must be done playing with him. Her warmth moved to his cheek, instead, her thumb swiping across his cheekbone. “Please, look at me, Dean.” His eyelids fluttered as he fought between wanting to see her again and the fear of what she might look like. “Dean.”

His eyes finally decided they would open and he gasped, tears immediately rushing to fill in the edges of his vision. She looked perfect. Her beautiful eyes staring up at him, her perfect lips smiling at him. “See?”

“Y/n. You look-”

“Oh, and look.” She pulled her lip up to show her gums. “No fangs. He fixed me.”

“But why?”

“Why must you question a good thing?” y/n as she brought her hand up to cup his other cheek, too.

“Because Chuck’s not a good guy, y/n. He’s been-”

“He told you that.” She shook her head, still smiling up at him. “The day you met him. He told you that he was ‘a cruel, cruel capricious god’. He wasn’t lying.”

Dean’s eyebrows came together. “How do you know that? You weren’t with us when we-”

“I read the books, babe. Charlie showed me the ones she found online.” Y/n’s expression softened, just a touch of sadness filling in the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t say ‘goodbye’.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Fuck, it’s all on me, baby. It was all my fault, every bit of it. I was so-”

“Can we play the blame game later? Please, I just…I just want you to hold me.”

“Yeah.” Dean’s arms slipped down Y/n’s body and pulled her against him. Her head rested on his chest and she wrapped her arms around his middle. His fingers slipped under her shirt to slide across her skin. “The scars are gone.”

“Born anew, Dean. Just like when you came back from the dead.”

“Which time?” he whispered, a small smile on his full lips.

“All of them.” She pulled back smiled up at him. “All those trips to Heaven you don’t remember.”

Dean’s throat clenched. “Do you remember-”

“Purgatory?” she finished for him. “Yes. I met Benny. He almost took my head off, but I recognized him from your description. I said, 'I know Dean Winchester’ and he stopped, talked to me.”

“He okay?”

“Okay is relative. You know what that place is like.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I came back half feral.”

“I wasn’t there as long as you were.”

“True, but…are you-” he started, but she silenced him by going to her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. His hands groped at her curves as their tongues started to press into each other. He’d missed her so fucking much it hurt. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he ceased to care about anything other than her.

They stumbled down the hall toward his bedroom, hands groping and tongues tasting, easily falling back into patterns somehow not lost to disuse. “Missed you so much,” he mumbled against her lips as she worked open his jeans. “I’m so sorry for everything I-”

She dropped heavy to her knees, tugging his pants down as she went. “Stop with the apologies, Dean. Blame game later, remember?”

He nodded, watching her work her hand and lips down his cock. He was afraid to close his eyes for more than a blink. Afraid Chuck would take her away again.

“You’ve never stared so intently while I sucked you before,” she said, running her fist up and down his length.

“I just wanted to, _fuck_, remember it. That’s all. Fuck, come 'ere.” He pulled her to her feet and brought his hand to her cheek, kissing her passionately before tugging at her clothes. She helped him pull the articles of cloth off of her, her hands disappearing behind her back to unhook her bra as soon as the shirt was over her head.

Dean laid her on his bed, fingers working over every inch of her pristine skin, trying to commit her body to memory. “Dean, _fuck_, stop looking like this is the last time you’re ever gonna see me.”

“Never know when, baby. If I’d known…before I walked outta the dungeon…”

She threw her head back and sighed heavily. “Do you really think _now _is the right time to bring up my goddamn death? Now, when I’m naked and ready under you?”

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’m not– it’s just–you’re just back from the dead and now you’re back and…”

“I’m back, Dean! I’m not going anywhere!” She reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Make love to me.”

He slammed his lips against hers, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his cock and guide it to her entrance. Y/n gasped as he pushed inside, her wet pussy enveloping his cock with heat. He swiveled his hips until he was completely sheathed in her, dropping his head to bury his face in her breasts. “Missed this,” he mumbled into her skin, placing open-mouthed kisses upon the valley between her tits. “You’re so fucking tight,”

“Please, Dean. I need it. I need you to move,” she begged, digging her nails into his scalp in the way only she knew he liked.

“_Fuck_,” he groaned, his hips jerking in response to the stimuli.

“_Yes_!” she whined, bringing her legs up to wrap her thick thighs around his waist. “Please, please, please.”

Dean dropped his hand to her thigh as he started up a slow, forceful pace. He wanted to mentally catalog every sound she made, every reaction her body exhibited. He wanted to remember everything about her. Every single taste and smell and facial expression. She closed her eyes in bliss as she raised her hips to meet each thrust, but he wished she would open them. “I fuckin’ love you so much, Y/n,” he said, nipping at her jawline.

“Love you too, Dean. More than you could know,” she said on a breath, grabbing at his shoulders. “Oh, God, Dean, please. Can I cum, please?”

“Not yet, baby. Need you,” he responded, digging his fingers into her thighs.

“You got me.” She ran her hand up to his hair, scratching her nails across his scalp to make him shudder.

“I don’t want it to be oh-over,” he whispered, rolling his hips.

“Nothing’s gonna be over just because we or-gasm, Dean. Please. I need to know what it feels like, as a human, _please_.”

He couldn’t deny her begging. He pushed her knees up into her chest and started moving faster, harder, thrusting his cock into her while rubbing his thumb across her clit. She came hard, squealing out ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ as every muscle seized. He followed her over soon after, cock twitching as he filled her with cum. He leaned down, tongue tangling with hers as he slowly pulled his softening length out of her.

He dropped to the bed beside her, panting as he looked down at her. “I love you so much, Dean,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Y/n…but…you said ‘as a human’.” Y/n cast her eyes away. “You didn’t…with Michael, did you?”

“No, of course not. We didn’t have time for that. We were too busy trying to turn an entire city,” she said, sitting up and turning away from Dean. “But you know how stressful Purgatory is. You gotta take relief where you can get it.”

Dean knew he had no right to be angry or jealous, not after what he did to her, but he couldn’t help it. He swallowed heavily, jaw twitching as he tried to push the jealous rage down. “Benny?”

“We didn’t mean to…it just…ya know, blood and violence and sex…it all just…goes together…and neither of us expected to see you again.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I get it. Lay back down, honey, we’ll deal with that some other time.”

“Yeah. We can deal with it after.”

“After what?” Dean asked as she laid back and curled into him.

“After I sleep in your arms again, Dean.”

He smiled as he settled into the mattress and wrapped his arms around her. She drifted off far faster than he did, he was too busy watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing. He was so happy that she _was _breathing, that she was in his arms again. When he finally let the rhythmic sounds of her breathing take him under, he dreamed of domestic bliss with Y/n, a second chance at a life with her. 

He woke cold. The heat of Y/n’s body beside him was missing. He shot up, looking around the room. Her clothes were gone from the floor. He threw on his boxers and robe as fast as possible and ran through the bunker. He called her name, listening for anything and everything that might tell him she was still there. But he knew. He knew before he even made it to the library. He knew before his eyes fell on the pinboard. A piece of paper with **JOB 1:21** was pinned to the middle. A King James Bible was sitting on the table closest to the board. Dean was fighting back tears as he flipped open the book.

“And said, Naked came I out of my mother’s womb, and naked shall I return thither: the LORD gave, and the LORD hath taken away; blessed be the name of the LORD.”

The bible flew across the room as Dean lost the battle with his tears, dropping into the closest chair to sob, his hands covering his face as his mind replayed her words; _‘I’m back. I’m not going anywhere’._


End file.
